A smoke or smoking cone is a smoker's article consisting of a pre-rolled paper with an integrated cardboard filter. After a preselected amount of a material to be smoked, such as tobacco, is packed into the cone, the end of the cone to be lit is twist closed. The twist-closed end of the cone is ignited causing the cone and the material to be smoked to smolder allowing smoke to be inhaled from the filtered end, which is held in or to the mouth. Although cones are popular, they are difficult to pack. Accordingly, what is needed in the art are apparatus and methods useful easily, quickly, and efficiently packing smoke cones with a material to be smoked.